Aden Shahn
Aden Shahn Aden Shahn is a land of many cultures which aspires to be the greatest trading empire. Having access to both the South Seas and a large road network , products from all lands can pass through Aden Shahn, bringing great prosperity to the region. There are great plains, forests and hills, and a large protected sea where internal sea trading and fishing is common. There are few resources that Aden Shahn is without. Crocia Crocia is the most populated region of Aden Shan. It lies at the north end of the on a fertile peninsula that makes its cities rich in trade. The people of Crocia are hard-working and have strong family ties which keeps them bound to their homeland. Humanoid Characteristics: Dark hair, Heavy frame Humanoid Stats: ''+2 Str, +2 , +2 Con ''Languages: ''Goldar, Ang Thadesh (E), Balladda (D) Jadroar (½), Fang-Homar(O) Surrin Surrin is a shared region between Teldor and Aden Shahn, however, Aden Shan’s capital city lies in Surrin and is protected by several baronies. Surrin is a successful trading region and the capital city shows it. The major difference between the cities and towns of northern (Teldor) and southern (Aden Shahn) Surrin is found in their worship. The people of Surrin are great minstrels and are known throughout the East as such. There are several touring circuses in Aden Shahn & Teldor that are based in Surrin. ''Humanoid Characteristics: Dark Hair, Light complexion, Blue eyes, Heavy frame Humanoid Stats: ''+2 Str (Min 9), +1 Int (Min 12), +2 Dex (Min 9), +1 Con (Min 9), Cha (Min 14) ''Languages: ''Goldar, Irar, Ang Thadesh (E), Balladda (D), Jadroar (½),Fang-Homar(O) ' ' '''The Smothe' The Smothe is an old land whose inhabitants keep much to themselves. The inhabitants of the Smothe have long defied the proximity of Aden Shahn. The outpost that Aden Shahn has in the Smothe is only nominally controlled. There is a fair amount of unrest and emigration to the larger independent city in the Smothe, Katorba. Humanoid Characteristics: Dark hair, Dark complexion, Light frame Humanoid Stats: ''+3 Int (Min 15), +2 Dex (Min 15) ''Languages: ''Goldar, Ang Thadesh (E), Balladda (D), Jadroar (½),Fang-Homar(O) '''The East Smothe' The East Smothe is the more populated version of the Smothe. Its inhabitants are very insular and don’t like strangers much. There is more trade available in the than in its western cousin, but not much. The inhabitants have disdain for Aden Shahn, and many have flown to Katorba in the Smothe as well. Humanoid Characteristics:'' Dark hair, Dark complexion, Light frame'' Humanoid Stats: ''+2 Int (Min 15), +2 Dex (Min 15) ''Languages: ''Goldar, Ang Thadesh (E), Balladda (D), Jadroar (½),Fang-Homar(O) '''Osebb' Osebb is the region in Aden Shahn responsible for trading with Udbotsi and the . Naval explorers also come from Osebb’s southern , scouring the coasts of Tatan and beyond for signs of a new cove worthy of settlement. Humanoid Characteristics: Good swimmers ''Humanoid Stats: ''+1 Str, +1 Int, +3 Dex ''Languages: ''Goldar, Ang Thadesh (E), Balladda (D), Jadroar (½),Fang-Homar(O)